Infectious diseases continue to pose a significant challenge to developing countries. In Peru, despite concentrated research efforts in a few regions, there is a lack of scientists with the necessary expertise to lead prevention and control efforts. The proposed program will develop the critical mass of scientists needed to create a sustainable research infrastructure in Peru. We propose training a total of 48 Peruvian investigators in the core capacities of an epidemiologist with strong diagnostic laboratory skills in order to address three of Peru's main infectious diseases challenges: malaria, dengue and Bartonellosis. This program will include: Tropical Medicine Diplomas (JHU), Master's in Public Health (USUHS), PhDs (JHU) and post-doctoral training (NMRC). Additionally, a new Epidemiology Master's Program will be created at UPCH to allow self-sustainability of research training. Trainees will be selected from regions not supported by other training grants, favoring qualified Ministry of Health candidates and university-affiliated candidates. The training approach follows a proven, innovative model previously applied in Peru by our consortium with high rates of trainee return and minimal "brain drain". Individualized on-site mentorship, achievement-driven stepwise progression and degree-conferring training will foster career development. Coursework will be coupled with hands-on training during laboratory clerkships and participation in field research. Depending on individual needs, training may focus on lab-based diagnostic research, field investigations, and/or vector and reservoir studies. All graduates will prepare a research protocol, obtain IRB approval, conduct independent research, submit a manuscript to a peer-reviewed journal, and apply for external funding. This proposal is supported by a superb research and training environment. Our consortium has the most sophisticated laboratories and extensive field sites in Peru. It has secure, multi-year funding, the largest staff of US scientists permanently stationed in Peru, and direct access to world-class scientific infrastructure in the US. The NMRCD-UPCH-JHBSPH-USUHS consortium has a track record of 20+ years of collaborative research in Peru, sharing an extensive network of laboratories, field sites and clinical facilities, as well as substantial expertise in the diseases targeted by this application. Seven previous NIH training grants awarded to the consortium testify to its commitment to develop sustainable research in Peru.